


Evenings Like This

by zuzkak



Series: Nygmobblepot Shots [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Dad! Ed, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ed and Martin centric, Ed babysits Martin, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, How do I tag again, M/M, Neither is Olga, Non canon compliant, Oswald isn't really present, Wordcount: 500-1.000, canon non-compliant, just a family, just feel good indulgence, yes i headcanon martin calls ed mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Oswald is running late. Ed is left with Martín.





	Evenings Like This

It was already half past five. Oswald promised to be back home an hour ago. Ed tried to shrug it off - he continued playing Ludo with Martín and tried not to look at the clock every couple of seconds.

By seven, Oswald still had not returned. Olga had come and gone several times by now, asking whether they would like to eat now or later. Eventually, Ed gives in. They eat the lukewarm stew silently and Ed mournfully wished Oswald was there.

By eight, Martín had begun to ask when Oswald would be back home. Ed had made a quiet promise with himself never to sugarcoat things to the child - so he told him the truth. "I don't know."

By nine, the pair had settled onto the couch, cuddled in a familiar and comforting position they always seemed to take when Oswald was away - Ed settled into the crook of the seat, Martín laying his head on Ed's ribs. He watched the movie on TV with relative disinterest, Ed tracing his arm demurely as he pretended to read the book in front of him.

By ten, Martín was snoozing quietly. Ed picked him up with some effort, walking upstairs and tucking the boy into bed. He shut the curtains, briefly wondering if Martín would be uncomfortable if he kissed him goodnight. The next morning, Martín would slip up and call him "mom" - and Ed never had to wonder again. Ed chased his puppy counterpart out of the room and shut the door.

By eleven, Ed was getting somewhat restless. He insisted Olga go to bed. She gave him a certain look but went nonetheless. Ed wandered around the house, picking up books and forgotten chess pieces, putting them back in their place. He smiled at pictures of the family dotted around on bureaus in forgotten corners. He tried not to let himself worry - Ozzie knew what he was doing.

By midnight, Ed had retreated back on the couch, long legs folded mantis-like and stared at the TV until his vision went blurry. He switched it off and dug out faded moleskin instead - once, it was the most expensive thing he owned. Ed tried to come up with riddles - what usually led him to forget about whatever he was fixating on at the current time, but he found himself too distracted by the traces of Oswald around the room.

By one in the morning, Ed had retreated to the master bedroom. He switched his starchy shirt into a soft, washed out band tee and pyjama bottoms. He slipped into bed, setting his glasses carefully on the nightstand. His half-asleep thoughts taunted him - warned him how he'd be unlikely to find out if Oswald ever died - what then?

By two in the morning, Ed was startled out of sleep by a tearful-looking Martín. Ed didn't ask what was wrong, simply - "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Martín sniffled wetly and nodded. Ed lifted the covers and let him crawl in. He didn't mention Martín was nearing the age where he'd be considered too old to sleep with his parents. To be honest, it hadn't even crossed his mind - all he knew was that Martín need him right now and he was determined to be there for him.

By three, both were asleep. Edward the dog curled up at the foot of the bed, head resting on his master's slippers.

By four, that was the scene Oswald came back to. Bruised, exhausted, and covered in blood - a mixture of his own and that of others, and smiled. He kissed each of their heads in turn, before changing and slipping into bed next to his son and his boyfriend. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmarks and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to see more of this series <3
> 
> -Anni


End file.
